


What Do You See?

by UncrownedKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know man uh, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncrownedKing/pseuds/UncrownedKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you see when you look at me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You See?

Remus sat on his bed, staring at the full body mirror that was in front of him.  He had his trousers on, but no shirt, entranced by the numerous scars that littered his body.  He couldn’t even remember how he got them, all he knew was that when he turned back there would always be more.  One of the perks of being a werewolf, he reminded himself sarcastically.

It was a few days after the latest full moon and his newest cut, courtesy of Buckbeak upstairs, had just begun to scar over.  He reached out and grabbed a towel off of a tray that he brought with him, dripped in the Essence of Dittany, and washed it over the cut.  There had to be some sort of poison in the beast’s claws, as the wound grew skin over it and immediately rawed once more.  He scowled and continued to wash the cut when he heard the door open behind him.

“You know, if he’s causing trouble, I can always put Buckbeak in a reserve,” Sirius had entered and sat down on the bed next to Remus, “Or I could give him back to Hagrid, Hagrid’ll love to take him back.”

Remus smiled thinly, “Once you learn to let go of it.  Just because it saved your life once doesn’t mean you need to keep it as a housepet.”

He threw his arms up in a nonchalant shrug, leaning on them.  “We never know when we’re going to have to fly off majestically on a winged horse,” he joked.

“Hopefully never,” was the reply he got, almost inaudible.

Sirius sat up and looked at Remus.  Something was up, he usually made some sort of sarcastic remark to counter Sirius’ own stupid jokes.  Remus’ face was pointed away from Sirius, towards the mirror.  His hands traced a few of the older scars on his chest and he let out a sigh.  “What do you see?” he whispered, “What do you see when you look at me?”

“In all honesty, you could have brushed your hair this morning,” he tried to joke again, earning nothing but a small sigh.

“I mean….we’re monsters, aren’t we?  You’re….well, you’re not so much one.  But the way everyone looks at us.  Like we’re going to turn around and murder their children.  How do you look past that?” Remus put the towel down on the tray again and clasped his arms on his knees, “You’re not a monster, but what about me?”

Oh.  Sirius looked at the mirror and leaned in, wrapping his arms around Remus.  “I see a beautiful man who’s suffered so much, yet hasn’t been beaten down because of it.  I see my best friend, who’s been fighting back and rewriting history just by being a good person, and then going beyond that.  He does so much, and deserves so much, but receives so little, it’s nearly unbearable to watch.”

He hid his face in the crook of Remus’ neck, while the other reached up slowly and began to scratch his head, just behind the ear.  Sirius hummed with serenity and kissed his neck.  “I see the love of my life, Remus,” he muttered onto his ripped up skin, “And no amount of scarring or disfigurement can change that.”

Remus smiled and kissed the top of Sirius’ head.  Yes, he missed this.  Two monsters, contemplating what it meant to be a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> ;u; send critiques and stuff, I haven't written anything for Harry Potter in a very long while.


End file.
